The Luckiest Day Of Her Life
by Thewhitefoxes
Summary: Elsa is trying to finish her college years without any drama or love when her plans are changed. She meets two different boys who will change her life forever. Her worst enemy comes to find her and her life suddenly spirals out of control. This is a Hiccelsa story with some JackxAnna Rated M for language and adult themes such as depression, PTSD, trauma, abuse.
1. Chapter 1- Friendship

**CH ONE**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters used in this story nor any of the scenes. Also I don't make profit from this either.

I come from the future to tell you that I have edited every chapter and fixed all the problems and changed things slightly. more in the author's note.

~~E~~

Elsa looked up at the ceiling, studying it. All the rough edges and dusty lights with a few flies stuck inside. She was bored. Finishing the test way before her fellow classmates and looking it over about a hundred times… she started to get tired. Not of lack of sleep or forgetting her morning coffee but because she'd been sitting in this class for three hours! She hated social studies, she sighed waiting ever so patiently for the bell to ring.

Elsa raised her hand, "Professor can I please read? I've already finished my test." The professor gave a nod. She handed the test to the professor and plopped back down in her seat. **_'Finally,'_** she thought,grabbing her library book from her backpack. she set it on the table carefully. While reading she found that the boy sitting right below her was raising his hand waiting for the teacher to notice. She then looked down at the teacher to see he wasn't paying any attention to the raised hand. She leaned down so she could reach him, almost falling off the seat, "he won't get mad if you say something."

He whispered, "thanks," and gulped, "Professor? Could I read… I'm finished here."

The professor nodded and the boy walked down nervously, handed the paper off, and headed back to his seat. As he did this Elsa noticed small braids in his thick, messy brown hair as he sat down, reaching for his own book which she noticed was the same as hers.

After the bell rang and the room emptied, down the hall just a few steps from her locker, Elsa sighed as her bag dropped, spilling all her books onto the floor.

"Dammit!" She mumbled as she reached down. Suddenly as she was about to grab her library book another hand made it before hers.

"Here let me help..." The boy smiled as he handed the book back to her. it was the boy from her social studies, "that's a good book you've got there," he laughed.

"yeah… one of my favorites." She put the book in her backpack.

"I'm Hiccup by the way!" He smiled and stood up.

"Elsa," She returned the smile.

"That's a very beautiful name… if I do say so myself. I've never heard of it."

"Yours too. Very interesting!" Elsa felt herself go a bit red.

The bell rang again and they started down the hall together. They talked for quite a while. Learning about each other, complaining about their annoying relatives, favorite things, everything.

~~H~~

 **one week later**

"come on! she's gonna love you! Just give her a chance!" Elsa said as she was pulling Hiccup down the hall, "she's transferring here so you've got to meet her!" She tripped on herself and laughed as Hiccup pulled her back up before she hit the floor.

"Be careful!" Hiccup chuckled.

"I am, I am!" Elsa laughed, "Hiccup you've got to calm down! You're going to be fine!"

"You want me to calm down! You should be the one who needs to calm down!" They laughed.

"ok, ok." Elsa replied, "she's gonna love you."

"But what if she doesn't?" Hiccup asked. He was scared and excited at the same time, which felt weird.

"she will! You'll be fine. Now when we walk in there be prepared, she can be quite eccentric." Elsa said as she opened the door. He heard a gasp and loud screeching before being pulled into a squeezing hug.

"Oh my god he is so cute! What a jewel. He's a keeper." Anna said quickly, looking to Elsa who put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Anna it's not like that we are just friends." She had irritation written all over her face and embarrassment coated her words.

"I know, I know. but you got to admit it. He's quite handsome… in a good way." Anna laughed. Hiccups face reddened.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled. Anna stopped and apologized.

"It's fine." Hiccup said.

"So how long have you guys been together?" she asked as if she forgot entirely about what Elsa said.

"Anna we are just friends." Elsa corrected her. Her face seemed to get redder and redder.

"We have known each other for just about a month." Hiccup answered Anna's question.

"and how'd you meet each other?"

"Well it's pretty cliché." Hiccup answered. He gave a short laugh.

"I dropped my books one day and he came and helped me pick them back up." Elsa answered quickly. Hiccup felt the room go slightly cooler which he thought little of and was actually happy about since he continued to get hotter and hotter. Anna seemed to take great notice of this slight change in temperature and her expression changed.

"Do you have a pet!? Oh please say you have a pet!" She asked.

"Yeah a cat." Hiccup answered.

"Can we see them please, please, please!?" Anna asked. She was jumping up and down.

"Sure…" Hiccup answered. He had never seen anyone so excited to see a cat in his whole life.

~~E~~

The three entered his apartment which was very clean. Much to clean for a twenty-year-old college student. There was a black cat sitting on the couch who turned his head to revel two green eyes that starred into their souls.

"Hi Toothless. It's just me, Elsa. We've met before." She pet the cat lovingly.

"Hi there little kitty!" Anna said softly. She began to pet Toothless and the cat purred in response, "Why's he named Toothless?" she asked Hiccup.

"He's got no teeth-or more like these weird retractable teeth that make no sense." He replied as he brought three cups of water and sat down on the couch next to Elsa who was observing a little cactus. Hiccup had a lot of plants in his dorm. Most of them were spread out but they seemed to accumulate around the balcony door. He probably spent most of his salary on plant supplies, mostly pots and soil. What can he say, he had a love for plants, they were like friends and family.

"I haven't seen this little guy yet." Elsa said looking at the cute little cactus with its single blue flower that was quite big for its size, "What did you name this one?" She asked.

Hiccup had named all the plants in his dorm. (And when I say all of them I mean _all_ of them) He felt that naming them and giving them their own likes and dislikes would keep him from getting to lonely, though looking back on it he thought it probably made him seem even crazier.

"well I was thinking of naming that one Elsa… it kinda makes sense cause of the blue flower. I couldn't seem to not think of you when looking at it. She'll go nicely with the other cacti. Have her own little village." He chuckled at this. Elsa went red hot like a tomato and had to look away to hide it. She couldn't help this feeling. It was so sweet and she felt she didn't need a cactus named after her. Anna had been cuddling with Toothless for so long that she seemed to fall right to sleep. Elsa and Hiccup decided to put on a movie and pop some popcorn. As soon as Elsa pulled out the second bag of freshly popped popcorn Anna woke up and sprang to the counter.

"can I watch the movie too?" she asked.

"of course you can." Elsa replied. The three sat on the couch and Hiccup and Anna argued on which movie to watch until Elsa said they were going to watch the one she liked best, which happened to be the one Anna wanted.

Hiccup said in a sad tone, "I feel betrayed." He pulled his mouth to a frown.

"Suck it up buttercup you get to watch movies with me every other day so you can just sit there and eat your popcorn." Elsa returned with a humorous grin. The three watched the movie, then another, and then another, till they finally fell asleep half way through the third movie.

 **Authors Note:**

(I come from the future to tell you that I have edited this whole series and made it better, added and removed parts, fixed grammar and spelling, and other things that bugged me when rereading this. I also added more to Hiccups storyline just to add a little more to his character.)

I don't know how long this series will be but I do know that it might be long and it's Hiccelsa with a tiny, itsy, bit of Jack/Anna also this is a crossover between Frozen, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of The Guardians, hopefully Tangled, and Brave (or RotBTFD)


	2. Chapter 2- He's Here

**CH 2**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters or sense. I do not make profit from this either

I come from the future to tell you that I have edited every chapter and fixed all the problems and changed things slightly.

~~H~~

 **One week later**

The two were like magnets. Almost never apart, and always in the right place at the right time. The two spent most of their free time in the library or on the campus under or in some tree. This particular morning was the first Friday of summer vacation which meant climbing into a tree and staying there till nightfall.

"You know you're going to fall!" Elsa called from below as Hiccup was climbing the big oak at the far side of the campus.

"Come on Els its fine!" Hiccup called from above. He was so high in the tree and had to almost scream down to her.

"Fine!" Elsa started to climb. He helped her when she got stuck and finally they were so high that they could see the city from behind the school. the tops of trees were the best places to hang out because they almost never were bugged. This was the tallest one they'd climbed.

"I still don't know how you can get all the way up here with only one leg.!"

"you'll never know" Hiccup replied, grinning. They stayed up there all day talking, reading, writing, and laughing. But the laughter stopped when someone started to call to them from below.

 _'_ ** _I thought we'd be far enough up for no one to find us'_** Hiccup thought and frowned

"Hey!" The unwelcome person yelled.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Hiccup was already annoyed with this person.

"That's classified information and you're going to have to come down here before I speak!" The boy set his wooden staff on the tree's side and looked up at them again.

"Fine! But only because we want to know who you are creep!" They started to descend the tree. The two had the boy sit down before they got serious.

"Now who are you." Elsa asked with clenched fists.

"Jackson F. Snowfield." The boy straightened himself with pride.

'what's the F. Mean?" Hiccup asked with a raised brow.

"Frost." Jack answered.

"Can we just call you Jack or Frost?" Elsa asked

"Sure!" Jack answered, "Most people just call me Jack."

"Well I'm Elsa and this is my best friend Hiccup!" She turned to Hiccup and smiled.

 _'_ ** _Best friend!'_** Hiccup had never had a best friend before. He felt as though he had accomplished something.

"H-Hiccup?" Jack burst into laughter. Elsa and Hiccup exchanged looks and gave blank faces towards Jack.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry it's just a funny name!" Jack laughed. Elsa punched him in the arm and called him an ass.

"whatever." Hiccup shrugged his arms, "so whys your middle name frost?" asked Hiccup.

"well my dad said he just like the way it sounded but my mom said it was because I was special." Jack replied.

"what do you mean?" Elsa asked, she looked more interested in this strange boy.

"well I've always been able to do… weird things. Like talk to the wind and sometimes I can control ice. Just ice though." He explained.

"cool… what about the staff?" Hiccup asked, now he was getting interested in Jacks story even though he didn't really believe it.

"well this thing just helps me control my weird powers that I got. I don't know what else it does," He answered, grabbing the staff and looking it over, "What about you two?"

"well Hiccup is an amazing inventor and gardener. He can build spaceships and still water hundreds of plants."

"cool, cool, but what I really want to know is the story behind that leg." He looked down at hiccups prosthetic leg.

"Thats a long story." He replied.

"well we have time and I've never heard the true story of what happened to Hiccup Haddock the third's leg." Elsa said, jokingly.

"no, no, not now." He answered. He really didn't want people to know the full story.

"ok. That's fine." Jack said. He seemed to notice how Hiccup felt about the prosthetic.

"True, but you can use art to make some pretty cool things too. Like that time you made a sculpture of Toothless out of pure ice. Like real, frozen water. I mean that's some true talent."

"heh. Guess we all have something unique about us." Jack gave a half smile while Elsa looked down at her watch to check the time.

"we got to go its almost four." She said while pulling her bag and Hiccup with her.

"what are you guys doing tonight?" Jack asked.

"probably nothing." Answered Hiccup. He was probably going to get ahead on his homework.

"well I was wondering if you guys wanted to have a hang out with me. I'm doing nothing tonight and I don't really want to be alone."

"sure! We'd love to hang out with you!" replied Elsa. Hiccup knew she would say that but still hoped she wouldn't. he just wanted to be alone on the weekend.

 **One Weeks later**

 **(Author note: this is the start of the story that will be a little more intense)**

School ended early that day so the three went to the library to help Jack study for a test coming up. They stayed until the librarian came over and told them to leave so she could close it.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jack said as he got his bags.

"yeah we were going to meet at the corner coffee shop by the mall." Elsa said.

"Ok i'll meet you there. What time?"

"around twelve." Hiccup answered. The trio said farewell and went their separate ways for bed.

Hiccup always liked how his and Elsa's apartments were right next to each other. It was a huge coincidence The only downside being that the walls were so thin he could hear her music as if there were no walls. He walked over and fell onto the bed, his eyes begging for sleep. Suddenly he heard a pounding on the door. As soon as he opened it someone came rushing in, telling him to lock the door. It was Elsa! _'_ ** _What's she doing here'_** Hiccup was very confused, especially after she demanded all windows closed, locked, and all curtains drawn.

"Els what's wrong!?" Hiccup grabbed her by the shoulders. Worry and confusion in his face. her eyes grew dark as she began to cry. She buried her head in his arms and fell to the ground, pulling him with her. After the crying stopped they sat in silence, Elsa was shivering and she began to talk.

"It's him!" She gulped. Hiccup new who she was talking about immediately. It was _him. He_ was the one who ruined Elsa's life. _He_ was the one who nearly killed her two years ago. _He_ was the one who put scars on her body. _He_ had found her. Hiccup held her even tighter than before. Hiccupwas going to _kill him._

"Elsa he's not back, it's ok… he's gone." Hiccup reassured her, "Your safe with me. He had her sit on the couch as he made some tea and called Jack. he sat back down and told her to drink the tea but she refused saying her stomach couldn't handle it right now.

"Elsa w-what happened?" He asked. It didn't feel right asking her about what happened while she was still in shock but he had to know.

"He sent me a letter explaining how he knew where I was and was coming to bring me home. It's been almost two years." There was a knock at the door. It was Jack. he rushed in and sat by Elsa.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Elsa can you maybe tell us?" Hiccup asked, placing his hand on Elsa's.

"I… I-I guess." She relaxed a little. But she kept her eyes on the door and the window. she let out a sigh.

"He was my first boyfriend." She began. Hiccup and Jack exchanged looks.

"I loved him… but hedidn't. Hewas using me." Tears started down her face and the room became too cool, "He manipulated me. He would beat me when I did something he thought wasn't right, he locked me in the basement with no food or water when hewould go somewhere, hecaused me to push away my friends and family, he made me think I was the cause for my cuts and bruises and that I did the wrong and that I deserved it all and… and." She stopped. The room dropped about ten degrees but they didn't seem to notice, it was probably the A.C. He made a mental note to fix that soon. She had many tears strolling down her face and a sniff. The two boys hugged her tight.

"How did you find out he was here?'' Jack asked.

"he sent a letter "she replied, "I thought I was finally free of him."

"What should we do?" Hiccup asked Elsa. If anyone knew what to do it would be her.

"Well let's call the police!" Jack yelled.

"No!" Elsa said. "no, they won't listen… I've tried before. No one believes an eighteen-year-old girl, do they?" Jack looked down, "Besides it's not like they can do anything. Sure, they can lock him up for a bit but that won't change his mind. Once an abuser, always an abuser." She looked down at the note, "why now… it's been two and a half years and now you decide to come and claim your prized possession. Your little snowflake. I thought I got rid of you." She put the note down and began to cry again. When she turned to burry herself in the pillows, she accidentally pushed the mug of tea onto the ground, breaking it, she didn't seem to notice.

"we are so lucky its summer vacation." He said, trying to lighten the mood. About thirty minutes later Elsa had settled down more, cuddling with her two best friends and petting the purring black cat with no teeth and bright green eyes. There was a knock on the door. Jack got up and looked through the peephole. He then opened it. Anna came rushing in.

"Elsa I got hisletter!" She closed the door and motioned for Toothless to come to her. She picked him up and cuddled his soft fur, sitting on the couch next to Jack.

"Elsa I've been targeted too." She was scared and nervous.

"Dammit." Elsa mumbled, "I should have known."

"What do you mean?" asked Hiccup.

"He's very smart and thinks of everything. I should have known that he would target a person that is important to me. He's trying to get me to deal with him. Trade my life for Anna's, something like that."

"I have an idea." said Hiccup. He knew that it would take a lot to get Els to calm down but he knew he could do it. He devised a plan to make the house as safe as possible. The four worked till nightfall and finished just in time.

"Well we should get to bed." Jack said with a stretch.

"Can Jack stay?" Asked Anna with a pink face.

"s-sure." He replied. The two girls slept on the couch while the boys set up their sleeping bags on the floor.

They waited for the girls to fall asleep before they started to talk. Hiccup kept a close eye on Elsa to make sure she was ok. The boys were talking about a plan to get rid of _him._ Jack suggested they ambush _him_ but Hiccup said it would turn into a blood bath.

"What do you mean 'blood bath'?" Jack whispered.

"He has…brothers and friends that would be armed." He answered.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked.

"We find him alone, and then we ambush him. He can't be anywhere near his gang. We then knock him out, tie him up, and call the police _."_

"We have got to be as prepared as possible." Jack said.

"It's the only way," Hiccup answered, "He's crazy smart and cunning. If we mess up even in the slightest he will beat us to the ground."

"What about the brothers. What if he comes with them and its only us?" jack looked frightened.

"Jack. I've got a lot of friends." Hiccup smiled.

"What?"

" I have a lot of... friends that... work with me. We can fight him." Hiccup moved his hair out of his eyes.

"Why haven't you told me before?" Jack asked.

"Why do you think? I've devoted my life to stopping gangs. That's why I'm majoring in law and wanting to join the police academy. I've got some friends that do training with me, we all want the same goal."

"Is that why you always carry around a radio? To keep in touch with your other friends." Jack asked.

"Yes. its why Elsa wants to stay here, why I'm sometimes not here, why I keep a pocket knife on me at all times." Hiccup said. _'_ ** _And why I stay as close to Els as possible'_** he thought.

"Man I'm never getting in an argument with you again." Jack laughed.

"Yeah!" Hiccup laughed too.

"Well what if hecatches us off guard?" Jack asked.

"He won't.'' Hiccup answered, "as soon as I heard he was coming I if they would keep watch. Making sure that we won't be caught off guard.

"So we are fine?!" Jack asked.

"One hundred percent brother!" Hiccup answered and they too fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3- Chess

**CH 3**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters or sense. I do not make profit from this either

 **Trigger Warning:** _this chapter contains a scene of abuse. The scene is described in detail and may be triggering to some people. It describes physical pain, yelling, blood, threats and more. The scene is in the italic font so you can see where it is placed in the chapter. I ask that you be careful when you read this chapter._

I come from the future to tell you that I have edited every chapter and fixed all the problems and changed things slightly.

~~~~E~~~~

For one whole week there was nothing but crying, sleeping, and long conversations. Just a constant struggle of all that was happening. This day was a little different.

"Check mate!" Elsa said as she grabbed Jacks piece of the chess board.

"That's not fair! You cheated!" Jack called out.

"How?" Els asked. She had realized that she might have taken an extra turn. "Ok maybe a little."

"New it." Jack said as he cleared the table. Now what. She looked around the house and noticed how calm it was, like nothing ever happened.

She walked into Hiccups room and flung herself on the bed. He wouldn't mind if she just took a nap, she hadn't slept in a bed all week, just the couch. Before she knew it she was asleep. Her dream was quite different from her mood.

' _The table was broken in two and the wine was spilled on the floor, the glass broken and blood was on her arms. There were loud noises and a pain in her head as she sat up._

" _How would you like it if I put you down there!" He said, pointing to the basement door. When she didn't answer he slapping her across the face._

" _No! Please… I'm sorry!" Elsa screamed. She cried. Fear in her eyes._

" _Then don't try that again!" He yelled pointing towards the back door._

 _She remembered what happened, they were eating when he told her he'd be leaving for a few days, she knew that meant she'd be going to stay with his friends so she ran to the back door and tried to open it when he threw the table upside down and pinned her to the ground._

" _I won't! Please spare me… I'll do anything!" he grabbed her by the arm and she screamed.'_

Suddenly she felt someone shaking her. Her eyes opened to see Hiccup calling her name and shaking her to wake up. She rose slowly to see everyone there, looking at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Elsa are you alright? We heard you screaming and we didn't know where it was coming from and Hiccup found you in here." Anna said holding Toothless. The little black cats green eyes looked into her soul.

"You were screaming and rolling around. Me and hiccup nearly had to pin you to the bed otherwise you'd hurt yourself." Jack said.

"You kept on begging for someone to spare you." Hiccup said as he sat up.

"It was just a dream…" Elsa trailed off.

"Elsa, please don't go off like that again. We need to know where you are in case of an emergency." Hiccup hugged her.

"I won't… I just needed to sleep on a real bed and your crushing me!" she giggled. Suddenly Hiccups little radio buzzed off.

"Be right back." He said as he walked out of the room, putting the speaker to his ear.

~~~~H~~~~

"Astrid what's up?" He asked.

"Hiccup, oh thank god, we lost contact with Ruby and Turner… he's heading your way!" He heard her curse and throw the radio on the ground. It sounded like a fight was being held on the roof. He heard people in front of the door yell and start fighting with someone else. Then it went silent. He rushed into the room and locked the door.

"Hiccup what's- oh no!" Elsa cried. He put his hand over her mouth.

"Out the window now!" He said. Suddenly they heard gunfire and a bullet went straight through the door and out the window, shattering the glass. There was loud voices and people yelling. He heard the neighbors scream, then more gunfire, then silence. The door to his room was being pounded on.

"Hiccup!" Elsa cried.

"Elsa." He put his hands on her shoulders, "you're going to be ok… remember my promise!"

"Y-yeah… I do." She said.

"I will not let him take you and I will _kill_ him." He turned to Jack.

"Now!" He cried as Jack opened the window and dropped Anna down with Toothless in her arms. Astrid and some others were there to catch her as she fell down the two stories. Then Jack turned to Hiccup calling for him to get a move on. Hiccup turned to Elsa who was frozen, looking at the door.

"Elsa come on!" He called. The door was coming loose. "ELSA HURRY!" He cried out. The door fell to the floor with a bang and _he_ walked in.

"Hello Elsa!" _He_ said as five more, taller men came walking into the room. Hiccup remembered his promise and he grabbed his knife…

 **Authors note:**

 **Like it so far?**

 **Please leave a review… it would be so helpful!lu**


	4. Chapter 4- no, NO, NO!

**CH 4**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters or sense. I do not make profit from this either

 **Trigger Warning:** _This chapter contains a scene of a panic attack. The character has flashbacks to a traumatic memory. I have written this scene using the knowledge and experience that I have. the scene is described in great detail and could be triggering to some. I ask that you be careful when reading this chapter._

I come from the future to tell you that I have edited every chapter and fixed all the problems and changed things slightly.

~~~~H~~~~

Jack ran towards Elsa as one of _his_ brothers came towards her. He started kicking and pushing until Elsa ran towards the corner. Jack was thrown to the floor, knocking him out. Hiccup was standing his ground. He grabbed a frying pan and was banging it around like a madman hoping he would hit someone. Every once in a while he heard a bang of the pan. He looked over to see _him_ reaching for Elsa as she backed away to the wall. He rushed towards _him_ , pinning _him_ to the wall with his knife.

 _He_ laughed, "you must be her friend." _He_ smiled. "I don't think I introduced myself… I'm Hans." He held out his hand but Hiccup just applied more pressure, the hint of red appeared on Hans' skin.

"You're going to die! Right here right now!" Hiccup yelled over everyone else.

"I'm impressed at your bravery kid… you should tell her how you feel." He looked at her as she ran to the window.

"Don't you look at her, you sick fuck." Hiccup said. But Hans just laughed more.

"You can't kill me! I'm always there." He pointed to Elsa. Hiccups knife turned red. "Ok, ok stop!" Hans pushed on Hiccup and kicked him to the ground. "Next time try to 'kill' me a little faster!" And Hans knocked him out. He finally awoke to see Anna above him, shaking him to wake up. He bolted up, screaming. He found the room almost empty. Only Anna, Jack, and Astrid were there.

"What happened?" He asked. Everyone had tears streaming down their faces.

"you've been out for over an hour." Jack replied. He had and icepack on the side of his head and his eye was blackening.

"where is Els?" Hiccup asked, looking around

"Th-they…. They took her." Anna gulped. ' **No, NO, NO!'** He screamed in his head. His heart started racing, his hands shaking, head pounding. _The memories came flooding like powerful waves._ The walls were caving in on him. _His father's furry when he heard the door._ There was ringing in his ears _. The way he looked at him with fear._ He started losing air and began breathing too fast. _"keep him safe, stay in here, don't come out till I come for you."_ He began to see specks of black in his vision. _his fathers's yells as they took him_. He felt his knees give way and he started to the floor.

"wow, hey Hiccup are you ok?" Jack asked as he attempted to help him up but to no avail. Hiccup just sat there on the ground, tears coming down his face. He felt paralyzed

"He looks like he's having a panic attack." Astrid commented. Anna kneeled down to his eyes and touched his shoulder, "Hiccup look at me." Her eyes were greener than ever and seemed to hold all the answers, "Its ok. Deep breaths, in… and out." She started taking deep breaths and repeated the sentence over and over till his breathing calmed, "Hiccup, its going to be ok. We can do this." She wiped his tears and then her own. He got up again, heart still pounding.

"where is everyone?" He asked Astrid, but she shook her head.

"Everyone's gone… he came and ambushed us. He somehow knew. We tried following him but they were too fast." She replied.

"well we'll just have to search the whole city till we find her." Hiccup said.

"Maybe if we work hard enough then we'll be able to find her quicker." Anna smiled.

"You are way too positive!" Jack said. Anna smacked him.

"You shut up! I'm trying to lighten the mood!" Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and shared a grin.

~~~~E~~~~

She was thrown into the back of a large, white van. Hans taped her mouth shut and tied her hands with a zip tie. ' **I'm dead, I'm dead!'** She thought as the car started to move. He turned and smiled.

"Aren't you happy to see me!?" He removed the tape when they started moving.

"Your corrupt!" She spat on him and he slapped her across the face.

"Boss will be so happy to see her!" The driver yelled.

"What?"

"Our boss wants to see you! their getting restless." The one in the passenger seat said.

"I thought this was about us?" She looked at Hans.

"No… kinda. Their angry with what you've done with _them_." He answered.

"So you're not mad at me for what happened?" She asked.

"Oh I'm still angry with you but I realized that I might have been a little harsh."

"A LITTLE HARSH!" She yelled in his face.

"Maybe a little more than harsh." He answered with a chuckle.

"You're a psychopath!" She yelled. He almost broke when he heard it.

"SHUT UP!" Hans slapped her again.

"Wait, one more question… what do they want with me?" She asked with a confused look.

"They gave you something that could change the world, but you're not using them like they wanted. And they're jealous about you and _him_."

 ** _'_** ** _who is he talking about?'_** she thought. The only men she knew were Hiccup and Jack. It had to be one of them. It had to.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Sorry** **it's taken so long. Anyway hopefully the next chapter will be soon!**


	5. Chapter 5- This Is War

**CH 5**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters used in this story

I come from the future to tell you that I have edited every chapter and fixed all the problems and changed things slightly.

~~~~E~~~~

"Why do they want me?!" Elsa looked at Hans. He rolled his eyes.

"I already told you."

"Well what do they mean by 'power'?" Elsa was getting angry.

"they will tell you." Hans put the tape back on Elsa's mouth. She had no clue where they were going. They took to many turns to count and drove very carefully until they got to a house far from the city. The car parked in the garage and Elsa was thrown onto a chair, tied up and unable to speak. Suddenly a woman appeared. She had a thick bunch of curly red hair and was pointing an arrow at Elsa's forehead.

"Hello Elsa, it's been a while," she said with a grin.

~~~~H~~~~

"What are we going to do Hiccup?" Jack asked, "we can't let her die." He had a worried face.

"I know…. We'll figure something out." Suddenly his phone rang. It was sitting on the kitchen counter buzzing away. Anna went to answer.

"Hello…. yeah he's here… no he can't talk right now… ok I'll tell him…," She looked up at Hiccup, "It was your mom."

"Great." Hiccup said, "what does she want?"

"she wants to know how you're doing." Anna replied. Hiccup asked her to give him the phone.

"I'm fine just hanging with friends playing video games." Hiccup lied," Yes mom, I'm ok… no, mom… ok. Yes I did. ok… alright… bye." He sighed and sat back down.

"Well how do we do this?" Jack asked.

Hiccup walked to the window and started to think. suddenly remembering his dad. He hadn't seen him since the night when the accident happened. He remembered the feeling when he was told the truth about what happened… and who took him, "I think I know where they're going," he looked to Astrid who's face went dark.

"No. they can't be going there. That's impossible. Why would she need Elsa?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know… It could be a lot of things." Hiccup answered.

"So where do you think she is?" Anna asked. She looked confused.

"Her names Merida and she's a demon," Hiccup answered.

"What did she do to you?" Jack asked.

"there have been… a few occasions… a couple weeks before me an Els met you, she came and tried to hurt me," hiccup answered, "she did this," he lifted his sleeve to reveal a symbol carved into his skin. There was a tattoo of a dragon covering it, though it was still noticeable.

"Jesus Christ… what the fuck would she do that for!?" Jack asked. He held his head in his hands.

"she said that this would bring us closer. After that happened she just left." Hiccup answered.

"So this woman is now trying to hurt Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I don't know actually," Hiccup answered, "but there is a possibility."

"What now Hiccup?" Jack asked.

"Anna… you go stay with Astrid for a bit while me and Jack deal with this mess," Hiccup started for the door.

"Bye. Good luck," Anna said as she hugged Jack. She turned and looked Hiccup in the eyes, "save my sister… please." She grabbed Toothless and left with Astrid.

"Hiccup, this is getting out of hand," Jack said, "why is Merida doing this."

"I don't know but… I got a hunch," Hiccup said. They started walking, each footstep was ice on the hard floor.

"This is war." Hiccup mumbled. Jack stiffened and prepared for the worse.

~~~~E~~~~

"Stop!" Merida yelled to the others. The men put their Tasers down.

"Why are you hurting me like this!?" Elsa gulped. Merida let out a laugh and shook her head.

"You have no idea little girl," she answered with another laugh, "you'll wish you were dead."

 **Authors note:**

 **(Sorry in advance for my horrible complaining)**

 **Sorry it took so long to upload! I've been supper busy with school and have had no time to work on this!**


	6. Chapter 6- deal with the devil

CH 6

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters used in this story

I come from the future to tell you that I have edited every chapter and fixed all the problems and changed things slightly.

~~E~~

Merida came closer to Elsa and bent over so they were eye to eye.

"You know why I'm torturing you?" She asked with a grin. Elsa couldn't speak.

"Answer me!" Merida slapped Elsa so hard her chair slammed onto the floor. Her head started pounding and bleeding.

"I don't know... are you jealous or something?!" Elsa finally said.

"Smart, I am jealous of Hiccup and your… relationship. but that's not all." Her smile grew. Elsa started shaking with fear as Merida started walking back to where Hans and the other men were standing, keeping her back to Elsa.

"Why are you so jealous of our relationship? We're just friends." Elsa asked. She calmed her breathing so she would stop shaking. _'_ ** _Their coming. I know it.'_** Her thoughts kept coming back to Hiccups promise.

"Elsa dear, you really are stupid. You of all people should know that friends can grow feelings for each other." Merida turned to face Elsa, "I mean, that's what happened with you and Hans right?" she began pacing the room. Elsa looked at the ground, her thoughts darkened, "You were such good friends and slowly… but surely you grew closer and closer to each other till you just couldn't take it anymore and you fell in love. Look where that brought you" She laughed. Elsa was muttering something under her breath. Merida pulled her up by her hair and yelled, "what were you saying. She threw her back down.

"I- all I want is to be free of my past... I-I'll do anything you want. Just let me go!" Elsa was getting desperate. _'_ ** _It's been three hours and their not here... they're not coming are they.'_**

"You'll do anything?"

"ANYTHING!" Elsa yelled.

"Fine... I will let you go under two conditions."

"What?" Elsa asked. Blood dropped from her chin and landed on the rope she was tied with.

"Don't talk to Hiccup again, even if he comes to you. Don't even go near him… and… Hans gets to come and visit when he wants. But don't worry I won't let him hurt you too much," she bent down and looked at Elsa in the eye, "my little pet." She smiled and turned to Hans who looked like he was having a very good day. "You got it?!" Merida asked. Elsa new that if she didn't agree then she would be most likely killed.

"Yes! I understand." She answered. She could feel blood running down her left leg. ' ** _Why am I doing this?'_** She asked herself.

"Don't forget we'll be watching you and your sister-"

"Leave her out of this!" Elsa noticed the ground had begun to cover with frost.

"Hah! Finally, the power you were gifted are starting to work!" Merida started, "when you're ready to use your power then come to this house and I'll teach you how to use them," she handed Elsa a piece of paper with an address on it. "I've been waiting for this moment" she whispered in Elsa's ear. Elsa was confused. She was making a deal with the devil and her demons.

"Well? Do we have a deal?" She snapped her fingers and Hans let Elsa's hand free. The beast held out her hand, which suddenly caught fire. Elsa put her hand to the fire thinking she would burn her hand though when her skin touched the flame it wasn't even hot. She took the devils hand and shook it.

"Break this deal... your sister and your friends die... then you." She smiled and Elsa's mind went dark.

~~H~~

"Are we almost there?!" Jack groaned to Hiccup.

"Almost." He called back. "crybaby," he muttered to himself.

"What was that!? Did you say something!?" Jack yelled. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Jack

rolled his head and let out another groan, "it's been like 4 hours! Come on man."

"no its only been one." Hiccup corrected him. Jack began ranting about Hiccups attitude.

"Shut up." Hiccup stopped and covered Jacks mouth. Jack removed his hand.

"Hey! You don't get to-?" Hiccup covered his mouth again.

"We're almost there." Hiccup stiffened and cautiously looked around. They heard some leaves moving in the distance.

"H-Hiccup? What's there?" Jack shivered and griped his staff. hiccup slowly pulled his knife out. They saw a hand emerge and touch one of the leaves, turning it to ice. Suddenly the air became cold and a fog appeared.

"Hiccup!? What is this?"

"I don't know!" He felt a cold hand touch his shoulder and push him aside. He could barely see the white braid, "E-Elsa?" But the person just walked past them. They were stuck in the fog for a few minutes before it faded away. They walked a little more to find themselves back in the city. They caught a taxi and headed back to the school, only speaking when they got to the yard.

"What the hell was that?" Hiccup asked Jack.

"You didn't see her?"

"What do you mean?" Hiccup became irritated.

"It was Elsa." Jack answered.

"How do you know?"

"I saw her face and she was emotionless." Jack answered with a worried look. The two walked back to Hiccups room. They looked over to Elsa's door and saw it was covered with ice and frost. ' **She sealed herself in... why?'** The two gulped and walked into Hiccups room finding Anna and Astrid in the middle of cleaning it up, Toothless was sleeping atop a pile of clean sheets. Anna jumped up to Hiccup and hugged him.

"Did you find her?" She asked.

"Yeah but she's different." Hiccup showed Anna and Astrid the door covered in ice.

"oh no. not again. It can't be." Anna started to cry.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"our parents used to tell us stories about different people that were gifted with magical powers. Each with a different power relating to the earth. There was earth, fire, water, air, and ice. They always told us it was just legend, But Elsa has always had these powers. Throughout our whole childhood she had locked herself away from everyone and everything. I thought she'd be ok." Anna answered.

"how did she get away from Merida?" Astrid asked.

"Probably made a deal... she always liked deals." Hiccup answered.

"You know quite a lot about Merida don't you?'' Jack asked.

"She used to be a friend of mine before she became weird and psychotic." Hiccup answered.

"Wow. Strangest friend ever." Jack joked.

"Not the time or place." Hiccup turned and went, picked up Toothless and cuddled with him. The black cat began purring.

"Sorry." Jack leaned on his staff. Anna came up to him and punched him in the gut, "not funny at all."

"I said I was sorry!" Jack fell to the ground, "that really hurt."

"Well I'm going to try and see if I can find the others. Ill see you later." Astrid grabbed her keys and left the others.

 **Authors note:**

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a few months but I had some personal things i needed to handle and didn't have time. (Sorry for complaining)

i finally finished the re-uploading of chapters yay!


	7. Chapter 7- Hello Little Snowflake

**CH 7**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters used in this story

 **WARNING, PLEASE READ FIRST:** **please note that from this point on the story will become very dark. This chapter will most likely be the worst it gets but I cannot be sure. This chapter contains scenes of** ** _possible_** **attempted suicide. This is a very serious topic that should not be taken lightly. If you or someone you know is suicidal or possibly suicidal please contact someone immediately. this chapter also has a good amount of blood. Read with caution or just skip this chapter.**

~~E~~

after closing the door and freezing it shut, she looked down at her pale hands.

"Wh-What am… what am I?" she asked the air. There was no answer. She looked at the door, "I did that?" she couldn't remember anything after being set free. She couldn't hear anything, her mind went cold, her knees gave in from the weight of her head. She fell to the ground, landing on a layer of ice. She began to cry, "I'm a monster." She curled herself up in a ball to keep warm, her fingertips turning blue, her tears became ice before they even hit the ground. She wished she could just die here, or not even exist.

~~H~~

the next day went in a blur. The door was still locked and had a layer of thick dark ice that looked almost like a dark wood. There was still no answer from Elsa. Jack and Hiccup both tried to get in though to no avail and Anna attempted to talk to Elsa but received a cold answer of ice. There seemed to be no way to get to her. Everything they tried failed. Even the windows to her room were sealed shut

"It doesn't seem like she wants us to see her." Jack said after Hiccup had tried to throw a sledge hammer at the ice, but all it did was crack the metal.

"No. we're not just going to give up like that! There has got to be a solution… there- there always is." Hiccup remembered the night it happened. The night his father was taken, "We just have to try harder!" Hiccup grabbed the hammer and prepared to hit the ice again.

"Hiccup," Anna said as she put her hand on his shoulder, "Stop… please." She had tears in her eyes, "She's not coming out."

Hiccup suddenly felt his heart sink. The realization filled him with sadness. He didn't realize there were tears filling his eyes, "No." He wasn't thinking straight anymore, his mind flooded with everything, all the memories, the good, the bad. **_'everything I did was wrong'_** without realizing it, his knees gave out and he collapsed onto the cold, hard, ground.

"Hiccup!" Jack tried to help him back up.

"Im fine… I guess I'm just tired." He said. He needed to go to his room, needed to be alone,

"well… I guess we should try again tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed." He started towards his door, cutting off Jacks goodbye with it closing behind him.

As soon as the door closed he began to cry. He ran to his room, ignoring his cats concerned meows, and shut himself in. He fell to the ground of his room, scanning it and spotting the small cactus with a large blue flower, sitting on the corner of his windowsill alone. He began sobbing, having to gulp for air as his lungs almost stopped working, rocking himself. He had only one thought in his mind, **_'I did everything wrong'_** he fell down, his face landing on his soft carpet.

Under the bed he could see cluttered books, plant supplies, and old forgotten projects. He heard knocking at his front door but didn't answer. He couldn't, he had become a lump of wet concrete, able to move but slow and difficult. He was glued to the floor, only barely able to move his limbs. Suddenly he began screaming, unable to control what happened next, he sat up and tore off his prosthetic leg and all its coverings, leaving it bare. He threw it across the room. It hit right next to the plant named Elsa, nocking it to the ground. He crawled towards it, not realizing his front door being banged on. He picked up the plant and noticed one petal had fallen off, he began to rock the plant in his lap, his tears watering it. Suddenly the window above him was shattered and he looked up to see someone put something in his mouth and within seconds, the world went dark.

~~A~~

As soon as Hiccup closed the door behind him Anna knew something was up. He seemed very off, like someone just punched him in the face and called him bad names. She looked to Jack.

"Does he seem off to you." She asked.

"a little. But we all are right now."

She felt like he wasn't right… in the head. Something was bothering him more than them. She went to his door.

She lifted her hand to knock but stopped suddenly, remembering when she and Elsa were kids. All the times she knocked on her door, only to be greeted by the echo of her own knock around her. Anna took a deep breath and knocked. There was no answer. She heard a bit of commotion coming from inside and then silence, this made her stomach flip. She knocked again, this time harder. She then called for Hiccup. nothing. She was now banging on the door, trying to open it, but it was locked. Jack came over.

"whats wrong?" He asked.

"i can't get in. I heard some noice and I think somethings wrong in-" Hiccups scream could be heard loud and clear. Luckily all the apartments around them were empty because the building was brand new and most people were moving in floors below him.

"Shit!" Jack said. He started banging on the door, "stand back." He ran into the door from his side, trying to bust it open,

"Wait!" Anna said. She searched through her wallet till she found it, a key to Hiccups apartment, "here we go." She opened the door. Inside was mess, chairs were flung to the side, a cup of cold tea was on the floor, the mug shattered and tea spilt everywhere. Toothless was laying on the couch, staring at them. Hiccups bedroom door was closed. Jack went to it and slowly opened it. He gasped and hurried in. She followed. His room was a mess as well, bits and pieces of his prosthetic leg were tossed around the room and on the right windowsill was a mark. Under it was his prosthetic leg. She saw him asleep under the window, the cactus he named Elsa was at his side, with one crack on its pot. there was blood on his neck and arms and the window was broken.

"Oh my god!" She put her hands to her face to keep her from screaming. Jack went to him and checked his pulse.

"He's alive, Just asleep." Jack let out a sigh.

"Do you think he was attacked?" She asked.

"I think so… I don't know."

Anna began to cry now. She couldn't believe it.

"We should call the police now." Jack left the room and Anna followed close behind.

"Why? what are they going to do?"

"We don't know if he ingested something or…" he trailed off, picking up the phone and dialing 911, "Yes, hello? Hi we need and ambulance at 21100 North Av… Yes, the apartment building… 19… yes can you send a police too? Thank you." He hung up.

"What now?" Anna asked.

"why don't you go check on him. Im going to see if I can get ahold of Astrid." She went back to the room.

"Where is all this blood coming from?" Anna asked as she scanned the room. It suddenly hit her like a train, "Oh my god! Jack! Jack get here quickly!" Anna ran to hiccups side and tried to get him awake, "damn it."

"Whats wrong?!" Jack said, running to her side. Anna scared her surrounding and found her proof. Under Hiccups bed she grabbed his pocket knife covered in his own blood.

"Please tell me you understand?"

"holy shit."

From outside the window they could hear the sirens. ran to the front door opening it and sprinting down the hall, not looking behind her. Jack came running behind her, "Anna! Anna wait up!" He said as she opened the screen door to the lobby, Hiccups blood left on the door handle. She waved the paramedics in and escorted them to his apartment while Jack talked to the police officer. Anna stayed in the living room with the officer while Jack went with the paramedics as they took Hiccup away from her.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"W-well we w-were talking outside… when he went to bed early… w-we then heard some b-banging a-and shouts… when we got in here it was a mess… w-we think he w-was a-attacked." she looked down.

"i see… let's go now miss, we can talk about this some more in the car ride to the hospital."

While in the car she told the officer what she knew. Tweaking details a bit and making him think that Merida was never even a part of it. She didn't want the police getting involved. And made it seem like Hans wasn't even there. She remembered what Elsa had said about the police.

When they arrived at the hospital she went straight to Jack who was sitting in the waiting room reading a magazine.

'Jack!" She hugged him tight, "whats going on?"

"I don't know. When we got her they had me go straight to the waiting room. They haven't come over here yet." He looked over her shoulder at the cop, "What are you gonna do now?"

"Stay. We want to make sure we get his side of the story." The officer stepped closer, "Speaking of which, Mr. Snowfield may I ask you a few questions?" Jack and the officer went out of the waiting room. She sat down on one of the chairs farthest from people and scanned the room, most people there were in groups of two or three. There was a mother with her daughter sitting on her lap, reading a picture book, an older woman crying while her son tried to calm her, and near the front of the room there was a man who continuously got up and paced the room before sitting again. After about thirty minutes Jack came back to the room and sat down next to her.

"what did he ask."

"Just a couple of questions about what happened." He replied.

"D-do you think he'll be ok?" She asked. She knew he didn't know but she wanted to know how he felt about it.

"I hope so… I don't know… he will probably be fine though." He smiled, "what about you?"

"I think he'll be ok." She replied. He gave her a confused look.

"what do you mean?"

"i like to think he'll be ok." She replied. She let herself smile as she looked up at Jack who smiled back. She rested her head on his shoulder almost involuntary and immediately fell asleep.

When she awoke she could see a nurse smiling at her and Jack.

"What?" She asked, sitting up, looking over to see Jack deep asleep, head falling in her lap. She pushed his heavy body off of her and he fell onto the ground, which wasn't what she wanted, waking up and letting out a groan as he got up.

"What the hell?" He asked as he got up and brushed himself off. Luckily the waiting room was empty now so she wasn't as embarrassed.

"Your head fell in my lap." She whispered. Her and his face going red at the same time.

"oh…" he replied. She rolled her eyes and turned to the nurse, "is it about Hiccup?" She asked, standing up.

"well yes and no." she said.

"this woman says she knows you." The nurse turned and Anna broke out into tears.

~~E~~

She didn't know how long she had been there, but by the time she woke up and began to get up, she realized that she was almost completely covered in an icy sheet. Her breath was visible. Looking around her bedroom, she could see everything covered in a thick layer of ice. Standing up now, she noticed that her favorite T-shirt and jeans were torn, dirty and had splotches f her dry blood. Oh yeah, they were also covered in snow and frost. The room was almost pitch black due to the thick ice covering the windows. Walking out of her room, she slid on the ice and fell, putting a tear in her lip. She carefully walked out into the kitchen and to the door, putting her ear to the ice and was surprised that she could hear almost everything.

From outside the door, Elsa could hear Hiccup tell Anna and Jack that he was going to go to bed and everything after. When she heard Anna banging on Hiccups door, her breath started to become faster. Then she heard the scream. Her heart sank and she began to cry, breath caught in her throat. She ran to her kitchen and opened one of the drawers, taking out a hammer and slid to the door. Elsa started banging on the door trying to get the ice off, it was fairly easy to remove and soon the whole door had no ice on it. Though when she tried to open it it didn't budge. Suddenly, as clear as day, she heard the sirens. Anna and Jack's steps as they ran to the door were as fast as her heartbeat now and she dropped the hammer and collapsed onto the knew she couldn't leave while the police were there, she couldn't be near the police, not now. She heard the paramedics enter Hiccups apartment, and then leave again. Soon followed by two sets of footprints. Se waited for another ten minutes before getting up again. She began to bang on the door, trying to break the ice around it. Fairly quickly, the door busted open and Elsa found herself falling onto the floor.

When she got back up she looked down the hall in front of her door and saw one of her neighbors on the phone in her bathrobe and kitten slippers, her mouth agape. She gave a short wave and started for the elevator to her right. When she ran out the front of the apartment building into the busy streets of the city, she hadn't realized that with her clothes in the state they were, made her look homeless or crazy. She started in the direction of the hospital, avoiding eye contact with everyone around her but keeping close guard incase he was following her. She was waiting at the light when she felt someones arm go across her back and land on her shoulder. Suddenly she could not move. Mind went blank and her eyes started watering.

"Hello little snowflake."

 **Authors note: soooo… I'm sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in so long but I have good reason. I've had so much trouble with this chapter. I couldn't seem to figure out whether I should keep it as dark as it is or if I should make it less intense. Please let me now in a review if you think its to intense. Luckily I have figured out exactly how to finish this story so no longer will it seem like I'm driving in the fog with no headlights.**

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: so I decided to reread the earlier chapters and am very embarrassed. So I have decided to redo those chapters. I have mainly just fixed grammar and added and deleted things that bugged me. The biggest changes I have made are that its Hiccups dad was taken and not his mom, in chapter one Elsa introduces hiccup to Anna, and w get to see more of Hiccups personality. I will change all of these chapters hopefully by the end of the week. Starting with chapter one to chapter six.**


	8. Chapter 8- You Can't Hide From Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters used in this story

 **~~E~~**

"Shhhh." He whispered in her ear, a grin on his face, "its just like when you used to listen to me."

"i will never listen to you." She said coldly. His grip on her shoulder tightened.

"you don't want to make a scene now. Do you?'

"No I don't." She answered. Her face going bland. Her mind was screaming at her to just run into traffic to get away from him. Though a small part of her was still his puppet, and this part took control of her body.

"what a good snowflake." He gave her a small cold kiss on the cheek, "those other people wont come for you. Your husbands supposed to protect you. Those others have left you, forgotten you. But I will never forget you. Dear snowflake."

The light turned red and they started down the crosswalk, his arm caging her in. When they reached the other side he began to turn to the left. She counted to three and spun, getting him off her and just ran the opposite direction. He shouted her name and began to chase her. She just ran and ran and ran, wiping tears from her face. She didn't care when she ran into people. She didn't know where she was going but suddenly stopped and ran inside a small shop, going right to the elevator and to the clothes section, hiding inside a circle rack on her hands and knees. Looking through the clothes she saw him walk out of the elevator with a furious look on his face. He walked in her direction and stopped in front of her, turning his back to her and looking around. He then took a few steps forward.

"oh precious snowflake. You can't hide from me." He turned around and grabbed at her. She stumbled backwards and fell through the back of the clothes rack onto the cold hard ground. She got up as soon as she fell and ran across the wall of clothes, grabbing a grey hoodie from one of the racks.

"Oh dear snowflake. If you had just stayed with me instead of go off and break all the rules. Once I've got you back in my hands, I'll make poor Hiccup disappear. Then we won't need to worry." He laughed. She stopped in her tracks, frozen. **_'how could he.'_** She began crying.

"You have- you can't say that. I won't let you!" She screamed before running down the escalator and to the front of the store where the checkout was and grabbed some snacks and a drink from the shelves along the sides. When she got to the register had the cashier scan the hoodie first so she could quickly put it on.

She hid her hair in the hood, knowing he would easily spot her cause of her crazy hair and asked the cashier to hurry. The she was done she began to walk to the door. **_'act natural… act natural'_** she kept thinking. When she looked behind her she could not see him and she was finally able to breathe. When she walked out she asked someone where the hospital is and started walking in that direction. She decided half way through her walk to get a taxi.

She had hoped that this would cause him to loose her and she wasn't wrong. She asked the driver to take her to the hospital. It wasn't long before the care stopped and the driver looked back and asked for payment. When she got out she looked up at the building and suddenly, like being hit by a car, she remembered why she was here. In an instant her heart started pounding and her breath became thinking, Elsa ran around the hospital to the emergency entrance and ran in, screaming.

"Hiccup!" She screamed, she wasn't thinking straight, "Anna!" The people around her started staring. She walked around the emergency room, screaming, "Hiccup! Anna! Jack!" Without answers. Soon she was addressed by an older nurse.

"Ma'am. Ma'am are you alright?" She asked. Elsa couldn't answer, only look into her eyes with tears. The woman seemed to understand ant took her to an examining room. She sat Elsa down and went to a drawer.

"I'm gonna clean you up ok?" Elsa only nodded, "you look like you've been through a lot. Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"no." she replied. The woman looked at her, then the door.

"I won't tell anyone. I just want to know if you're going to be ok."

"where's Hiccup?" Elsa asked as the woman cleaned her wounds.

"Hiccup? Hiccup… Oh yes, Hiccup. I met him a little earlier. Do you know him?"

"can you take me to him?" She asked.

"once I finish cleaning you up. Is that ok?" Elsa nodded. She had hopped to see Hiccup right away but knew if she stayed like this she would stick out like a sore thumb. Her platinum hair didn't, and never will, help. It took half an hour for the nurse to finish tending to her.

When the nurse was done stitching and cleaning her wounds she looked at Elsa from a few feet and said, "You need some new clothes." She left the room for two minutes and came back with a shirt that was tie-dye along with a pair of black sweatpants. They fit her fairly well for not being her own.

"well I guess we should go now." The nurse said. She led Elsa down a hall and to a room, "now before we go in there just know that I'm not taking you to see Hiccup first. There are two people you should see first." She opened the door and led Elsa into a waiting room. In the far back she could see Anna and Jack asleep. Annas head on Jacks shoulder. The nurse went to them and waited.

"What?" She asked, sitting up, looking over to see Jack deep asleep, head falling in her lap. She pushed his heavy body off of her and he fell onto the ground, waking up and letting out a groan as he got up.

"What the hell?" He asked as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Your head fell in my lap." She whispered. Her and his face going red at the same time.

"oh…" he replied. She rolled her eyes and turned to the nurse, "is it about Hiccup?" She asked, standing up.

"well yes and no." she said, "this woman says she knows you." The nurse turned and Anna broke out into tears.

"Elsa!" She threw herself into her sisters arms, it was quite alarming. Elsa normally wasn't hugged so tightly by her sister. When they stopped hugging Anna looked at her with a big smile, though it faded.

"is something wrong?" She asked her sister. **_'i wish she knew.'_** She thought, **_'if only she knew.'_**

"No… I've just had a rough few hours." She turned to the Jack, "Where's hiccup?"

"uh… we don't really know. She's gonna tell us." He looked to the nurse.

"Oh, right. Well he is ok now and is in the ICU. Would you like me to take you to him?" She asked. They all nodded in unison.

They walked out and around the waiting room down a hall to an elevator. The ride was quiet and awkward, she kept looking from Anna to Jack and then back to Anna. After they exited the elevator they took a sharp right turn, passing three ICU rooms. When they entered the room Hiccup was in, Elsa began to cry. Hiccup was there, in that bed, he looked peaceful and asleep. They could hear the sharp beeping of the EKG and the sound of his steady breathing. There was a doctor at his side, writing down something on a chart, he looked up at them and a cheerful smile covered his face.

"well hello! I'm Dr. Reynolds. your friend here is going to be just fine."

"Fine? You think that's fine! He looks fucking half dead!" Elsa snapped. She screamed curses in her head, not realizing she had stepped out of line.

He looked alarmed, "he was really beat up. But he was actually able to talk earlier, when we first woke him up." The three looked confused.

"what?" Jack asked.

"You didn't know?" The doctor waited for an answer, when non came, he began again, "well he was injected with a serious amount of a sleep drug. It's not often we see this specific type used. and yes there are multiple types of sleep drugs. Took us a while to realize what drug was in his system till he started showing symptoms." Anna raised her eyebrows.

"what do you mean?" Elsa asked. She knew exactly what he meant. She herself had been injected with that same drug by Hans and new how it affected you. **_'of course he would use it on Hiccup. Just to show me he's still in charge."_**

"we won't talk about that now." He said. She felt a little relieved.

"do you know if he has any family?" The nurse asked.

Anna began to reply when Elsa stepped in.

"No," She said, "his parents are dead and he's an only child… we consider ourselves family…none of us have a family." She was not wrong. Anna and Elsa's parents died in an accident and Jack never met his parents so she felt a little less like a liar. The doctor looked down to his chart and wrote something down. **_'please believe me.'_**

"So does he have _any_ family?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"no," Elsa answered, trying to hie her lies, "both he and his parents were only children. No aunts and uncles. And no grandparents."

"must be lonely sometimes." The officer said from behind them. He hadn't said anything yet making his sudden comment seem more creepy. She didn't like him at all.

"he has us." Elsa said without turning towards him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"when do you think he'll wake up?" Jack asked.

"probably soon." The doctor looked over at Hiccup, "he was awake about two hours ago but we had him go back to bed so he could heal."

"did he tell you anything about what happened to him?" The police officer asked.

"well yes and no. he said he didn't remember what happened." He replied. Elsa knew that Hiccup was doing. It seemed he took her advise. Getting the police involved would only make things worse.

"you think I can talk to all of you outside?" The officer asked from behind. It was more of a command than a question though.

"sure." Anna replied.

They all went outside of the room and he looked at the three of them, grabbed his notebook and pen asking, "so has he been suicidal before?"

 **AUTHOR NOTE: ehh… what do you think? I'm still on edge about it being so dark but we're too far now. No turning back. I was having a lot of trouble with this chapter, similar to last where I'm having to make difficult decisions. Guess it's that time in the story, to make hard decisions. Well I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE leave a review if there is anything you want to tell me or ask me. :D**


End file.
